The Reaction
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Mightiest No. 9 huh? The various characters of Megaman find out about it. Classic/X


There was a silence in the room inside of light labs that day. They'd all been called here by some omnipotent force. They'd heard the news their adventures would come to a close. Their reality would be just one big loop. Dr. Light was the first one to speak.

"It's not all bad. I mean at least we'll all stop being in danger." Dr. Light said.

"Shut up old man...our lives are basically over and you say shit like that!?" Bass snapped.

"Calm down Bass. It's not like we can do anything about it. We were just their pawns..." Wily said in a lost sort of tone/

"Life will be ordinary and repeating" Megaman said slight tears coming from his eyes.

"The fuck is Mightiest No. 9 anyway?" Protoman said with a scowl. Roll just sat there with tears in her eyes like Megaman.

"I bet it'll be wack." Zero said bluntly.

"Maaaaan...don't get me started." Axl said.

"Oh come on you guys...it's not like we'll remember this anyways." X said leaning against the wall.

"Why are you so damn optimistic anyways? Don't you know all the fans will forget about you!?" Bass yelled.

"It's not about the fans...it's about our world. Now we know it'll be safe." X started then Protoman cut him off.

"Oh that's all good and nice...but your forgetting...We're not fucking real. So that shit doesn't even matter." Protoman said.

"I don't think I'll like dying over and over again once every two Megaman X games...for the rest of my sad existance...What am I fight for?" Zero said.

"Well at least you don't have to fight your friends over and over in a nonstop quest to fight Dr. Wily." Megaman said getting slightly defensive tone.

"You don't know what pain is Rock." X said simply with a petty smile. Megaman glared back at X. Dr. Light could feel a fight about to start. So he intervened.

"Now, now boys calm down. This is just the way of life we all have our destinies."

"What? To live in the blue asshole's shadow?" Bass said. Dr. Light made a sad face.

"Yeah. I never got a good origin story. Well Archie comics "Megaman"...did sort of go over that good...I take it back." Protoman said.

"Fuck you guys...I was only in three games." Axl said feeling sorry for himself.

"Well at least we have cross over games." Zero said.

"You mean you have cross over games..." Protoman said correcting Zero. Zero made an apologetic face.

"Yeah why does bitch ass Zero get to be in all the crossovers?" Bass said.

"You shut your whore mouth. Maybe if you weren't such a cocky bastard people would like you more." X said.

"Your only defending Zero because you both got to be in Project X Zone while making a Cameo in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3." Axl said.

"Well hey, I got to be in Super Smash Brothers 4..." Megaman said with a happy face. Protoman, Axl and Bass glared. Roll was still in the corner sad.

"Where the hell does that leave us?" Axl said.

"No where. No one cares about you Bass and Axl...well.. Proto...at least you have a band named after you...The Protomen give you publicity just by performing their version of your story." Wily said finally joining in the conversation. Protoman smiled.

"Ah to be promoted in a lovely musical way. Fabulous." Protoman said feeling content.

"Yeah Proto don't sell yourself short. Frank West had a costume of you in Deadrising 2 : Off the record." Megaman said with a smile.

"Well I guess...I won't be forgotten...I mean. I've got a good fanbase." Protoman said as he made a smirk face.

"All I am is the fuck up who sometimes supplies comic relief." Axl said.

"Axl I liked your character. You did alot better than X did sometimes in Megaman X8. You were on point bro." Zero said trying to cheer Axl up.

"Oh well gee thanks Zero..." X said sarcastically.

"Well dude it's true...and what the hell is up with your testosterone levels?" Zero started pointing out. Protoman, and Bass and Axl all tried to hold back their laughter but it didn't work.

"DAMN ROASTED." Axl said. X's face turned into a sad one.

"I can't help it..." X said getting slightly sad. Zero noticed this and felt a little bad.

"I'm sorry...I think your squeaky voice is nice..." Zero said trying to fix his insult. X was still hurt.

"It's okay X. I get girly voices too sometimes...more than often." Megaman said.

"But you're a young boy. It's okay...but X is...a teenager...his balls should have dropped." Axl said. X just made another sad face.

"Hey you get off my little X. It's not his fault some voice actors suck." Dr. Light said.

"Yeah what Dr. Light said." Zero agreed.

"I bet the only reason why you and X are still popular is because you guys pulled the whole "We're more than friends but less than lovers card on the fan base" Thus gaining fangirls." Dr. Wily said.

"X and I are best friends...thats it. Sure maybe they wanted more female fans...but seriously even if we were bitter enemies people would still ship it." Zero said. X was just slightly embarrassed at Wily's statement.

"I'm just the third wheel." Axl said still feeling sorry for himself. Protoman patted him on the back.

"Yes. Yes you are." Bass said.

"You two were supposed to kill each other...not cuddle...the hell is wrong with you...it's not that hard." Wily said.

"Listen old dude. Tell me. Could you really hit a face like this?" Zero said putting X right in front of Dr. Wily.

"Yes. Yes I could." Dr. Wily said.

"You have no soul." Dr. Light said.

"Me no soul? Hah. Fuck off santa." Dr. Wily said. Dr. Light was about to respond when Megaman stopped them.

"Listen you guys...this may not be the end for us. Who knows maybe one day we'll return. But even if that doesn't happen. We're all awesome character and no bitch ass Mightiest No. 9 will ever get rid of our legacy. Even if the fans have to replay and replay till it's no tomorrow. We've been going this long. We'll live on in the hearts of all our fans. Wither it be hot yaoi fan art...*cough* X and Zero or through Archie comics and fangames...or maybe just Cameos and Crossovers. The people won't forget. Hell maybe they'll give us a HD collection if the fans complain enough. But anyways...We're awesome fuck everything else." Megaman said spilling his heart off.

It was then that they knew. It didn't matter if they were being replaced. No one would ever forget the charisma all of the Megaman characters had. They were fucking epic. There'd never be a cool guy with the sunglasses and scarf again. There'd never be a cute blue armored teenage guy who fought for peace. There wouldn't be a ridiculously cool red armored dude with a long ass ponytail and a saber. There wouldn't be a cocky black armored robot with two purple streaks down his face. A wise cracking kid with guns. Or lastly an adorable little blue bomberwith a blaster and a cute little blond sister. And if there was it would be a fucking rip off. They were classic.

All of them. It was then that they embraced the future.

The end.

* * *

**I was having feels as I wrote this because I was listening to "We're the robots" from Megaman 9. Keep the legend alive. Let no one forget the Blue Bomber.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
